Page Winslow
|Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = (mother) Knight Winslow † (brother) Victoria Cartwright (aunt) Glevanne Cartwright (uncle) Maya Cartwright (cousin) Aberdeen Katz (godmother)}} |Row 7 title = Religion |Row 7 info = Holy Light |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Chaotic Good |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Alive |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = |image = file:PageWIP.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption1 = art by cut-box|imagewidth = 300}} Theme 1 | Voice Claim | Theme 2 Page Winslow (Born 28th October, 28 L.C) is a young girl from Duskwood. Her parents, Atticus and Maude, were gifted morticians at Raven Hill's school of mortuary science. Her brother, King, aligned himself with the Watchers to protect his family. Maude fell victim to a terrible pox and succumbed to her sickness within a few months of Raven Hill's resurrection. When Raven Hill's dead started to rise, the citizens of Raven Hill cried foul at the Winslows and other practitioners for tampering with the deceased. Among the undead, a scourged Maude shambled. Atticus could not bring himself to smite his dead lover, and instead chained her and fled east to Darkshire. There they settled quietly and waited for the riots to calm down. Maude could barely speak, let alone understand where she was. While not blatantly hostile, she went through fits of confusion and screaming that threatened to reveal their damning deed. Atticus poured all his time and dwindling resources into fixing Maude, going so far as to tear limbs from recently deceased women and gift them to her. Eventually, Maude was made of new parts and was subsequently quelled. King couldn't cope with what his father had done and his sister ignored. Along with the rest of the Night's Watch, he fell to darkness and turned to the Legion for sympathy. With their plot foiled and ranks decimated, Atticus only found relief in Page. Currently, the Winslows have reopened their mortuary in Darkshire's reaches, though business has slowed exponentially. Maude struggles with her humanity and Atticus struggles to rationalize the sin he committed. Still dedicated to his people, he continues his dark civil service to the residents of Duskwood. Appearance Peculiar violet eyes match the equally strange wine tint of Page's bobbed locks. When unengaged or thinking, she habitually obscures her features with a cloth mask. Beneath, sparse freckles litter her plain face. A silver ring pierces the right side of her nostril. Her shredded ears are hidden, scarred from previous piercings. Her lips are perpetually swollen and prone to bleeding because of her incessant biting. Page's grim palette characterizes her as a practical woman of thoughtful planning. Her dull ensemble allows her to blend in seamlessly, just as the average Duskwood citizen has for decades. A wolf's visage ornaments her smoke bomb-lined belt; its eyes faintly glow in low light. Mulberry accents spice the monochromatic scheme of her pristine leathers. Her gloves and boots are insulated with bleached worgen fur. In tandem with her attire, Page's figure does little to warrant attention. She stands shorter than most humans, barely clearing five feet. On a glance, it's remarkably easy to mistake her for a passing waif. A concentrated effort puzzles out the truth, but she rarely stayed in sight long enough for such observations. Unremarkable daggers ride her slim hips. The respected pommels contain the letters "A" and "M". A worn drop holster contains a single-shot flintlock pistol in terrible condition; its state leads one to consider its symbolic purpose rather than its obvious one. Personality Page is equal parts skittish and curious. She favors the shadows when not engaged, so no one can interrupt her absent reflection. She is known to stalk friends without sinister intent, leading to strange interactions when she accidentally cites things she should not have known. Her naturally reclusive nature makes prolonged social interaction a drag if she isn't constantly entertained with new subject or new sights. She is unforgivably blunt and rarely thinks of consequences before opening her mouth. She cares little for status, titles, and pleasantries. When she gets over the initial hurdle of meeting someone, she can get incredibly attached, leading to more awkward stalking. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Duskwood Category:Rogues Category:Spies